


Satisfied

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, soba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh





	Satisfied

Yuu didn't have to be so damn _grumpy_ all the time, Ravi reflected as he walked into the mess hall. Really, would it kill him to be pleasant? Or even _try_ to be pleasant?

He got his food and sat down at a bench by himself. He didn't want to deal with Lenalee, who would no doubt be pleasantly concerned, or any of the others.

Kanda sat across from him. Rabi raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

"You want some soba?" Kanda asked. "He made extra."

Rabi nodded. It wasn't an apology, exactly, but with Yuu you took what you got.


End file.
